The Beatles in Hogwarts
by Ginger Man
Summary: The Beatles come to the school in the 70s through a time warp.


**This fic is set in the 70s MWPP era. Constructive crit is appreciated. Thanks!**

The train whizzed through the rural snow-covered English grounds. Lennon sitting inside forlornly. Staring out a window. Black suit, black bowl cut. The mod style. His thin watch read 6:00. Paul sitting opposite Strumming his guitar. George sitting quietly. Ringo reading the newspaper funnies. Paul sang as he strummed. "Stawberry fieeeelds forever/nothing to get on about/nothing to write home about-"

"Tone it down, will you?"

"Come off it, Lydon old cod." Paul said in his Liverpudlian jabber. They were going to a new place. Hogshead? Was it that?. Small rural town. Fascinating.

"I just don't know what we've gotten ourselves into, Macca." Jones said stiffly.

Disagreement. Paul sang a new song he'd had in his mind: "Yesterday/Life was such an easy gaaaame to play..."

* * *

Before dinner, Sirius donned his friend James' invisibility cloack and snuck to the Prefects bathroom through the empty hallways. He hummed a Muggle tune he had heard on the radio station at Grimmauld place. "Sometimes I don't know what I'm gonna do/but there ain't no cure for the summertime blues/" he nodded. No one stood in the hallways but him. A familiar hook-nosed male quickly passed by. Snivellus. Sirius quickly blew a rasberry at Snivellus. Snape looked around quickly but didn't see Black. Black proceeded to the prefects bathroom. There was nothing like a long soak on a Thursday evening. Soon, he would meet James, Moony and Peter at the Sirius set the bath running. He took off his robe and boxers. He hoped that soggy bitch Myrtle wasn't around. Nope. The Yule Ball was tomorrow evening. He'd have to remind himself to find a date. "Well she was just seventeen/if you know what I mean..."

He sat in the bath and watched the bubbles soak up to his chest. "The sailboat passes out across the evening water/Smuggling guns and arms across the Spanish border/Turning the guns and metal into silver/"

He had head that song on the same radio station. He wished he remembered what the song was called. It was a right shame that more wizards didn't listen to Muggle music. He for one thought it was a heck of a lot better than wizards bands like the Hungarian Horntails, or that whining sod who sang 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.' He scrubbed his back and his armpits with a sponge. Foam, foam, foam. Bubble, bubble, bubble. "In the village where I grew up/Nothing is the same/At least that's the way it seems to me/No one knows just where the coast might be-eee.." He saw one of the rubber duckies nearby. He let it float about in tub with him. He danced and played "Oh I am silly/Silly, silly, silly/Oh I am silly/silly...' Scrub-a-dub-dub. Bloody Sirius in the tub. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the clock. It was seven o' clock. SEVEN O' CLOCK! He had to be in the Great Hall for dinner in less than five minutes! He took out the plug and watched all the water go down. Then he dried himself and his long black hair with a towel. He put on his black robe and clean underwear. He grabbed Jame's invisibility cloack and slung it across his shoulder. He sprinted out of the bathroom, hoping no one would catch him, a lowly fifth-year leaving it. "Strawberry _fieeelds_ forever.." he howled, running through the snaking corridors and hallways. "You're so sweet/You're so fine/I thought I'll make you mine." he sang. He was relieved to reach the Great Hall just as the other were piling into it.

"Missed you, mate." James, who was stanfing with the rest of the Maurauders told him. "Glad to see you back. I must say, however, you've got the singing abilities of a butterbeer-sodden chocolate frog."

Sirius handed him back his invisibility cloak.

With Remus and Pete, the boys walked to the Gryffindoor table. Remus said that the moon looked beautiful that night. James twitched. Sirius noticed that Dumbledore wasn't seated in the hall. Weird. He treated himself to some fish and chips as he laughed and joked with his friends. James told them his new limerick:

"There once was a fellow named Snivellus/Who had a honker bigger than the rest of us/I-"

The whole room dropped silent as Dumbledore entered the Hall magestically.

"I must say that I have news my pupils may quite enjoy," he said gaily. "Two Muggle-erm- rock 'n' roll singers have been invited to grace their presence in our school. I must say I have quite developed quite a partiality for this style of -shall I say- auditory magic, and I presume many of you who have lived among Muggles will have, too. I hope to introduce the rest of you to this wonderful aspect of the Muggle culture. The musicians will be treating us to a performance in our very own Hall tommorow night for the Yule Ball, and they will be staying in Hogsmeade during the weekend. My wish is that all of you enjoy the performance!"

Subito, the entire Slytherin table exploded in boos and jeers. James looked towards Lily Evan's direction. "Fancy that!" said Remus.

But Sirius was miles away. For the first time, he knew know he would experience Muggle rock music. His passion. He thought he could die of happiness.


End file.
